Persona: A pain in the rear
by AsheThyleena
Summary: During a Mementos escapade Futaba was cursed by a Incubus with a lustful aura that causes others to want her, can this "debuff" be removed? Lemon story not to be taken seriously at all as well as first story written.
1. Chapter 1

"Another squad of bogies from behind! Contact in ten minuets!" The orange haired girl called out, seated in a cramped metal box surrounded by screens with constant streams of data flowing out. Trapped within her UFO Futaba was able to safely watch over the battle raging below; her friends, the Phantom Thieves danced in between monsters and beast alike as they attempted to crawl their way down the strange hellscape known as mementos.

"Copy Oracle! Let's finish these small fry!" Cried out Mona, the small black cat who swore to really be human; finishing his sentence with a nyehehe as his cartoonish scimitar sliced through a flying snakes head.

From the center of the chaos a black robed man with a white mask jumped back to avoid a Mid evil knights lance, performing a full back flip before pulling a cocky smile, "everyone Typhoon!" Called out joker, leader of the phantom thieves and futabas best friend. Nodding in agreement the thieves fanned out and circled the enemies leaving only a small open cone behind them. Drawing their ranged weapons the thieves opened fire with a hail of bullets, Noir's Grenada launcher in particular causing extreme damage to the group of shadows as they screamed in pain from the torrent of bullets and explosions.

Watching from below Futaba watched the various creatures melt away from the heat and lead, she might have felt bad if they hadn't been trying to kill them but in Mementos mercy isn't a option usually. Glancing at a incubus among the group she almost smiled as it looked to her craft with desperation, before it smiled in return. Her expression fading she yelled as the incubus shot upward, its tiny wings somehow giving enough power to close in on her position away from the rain of death, "GYAHAHAHA ILL JUST HOP IN HE-" THUMP! His sentence cut short as he ran into a shield surrounding the UFO its spherical existence glowing green from the impact, Instead the demon let out a high pitched squeal as its sizable codpiece made first contact and bent to the side, most certainly bending whatever was in it too.

"PFFFHAHAHAHA!" Futaba cackled as the imp wailed in torment before her craft, unable to contain herself at the slapstick humor. With tears down it's face and hatred in its eye the imp peeled itself from the invisible bubble, "you bitch! I'll make you regret everything! Your ass is gonna be so sorry now know my curse!" It bellowed as it pushed its hands forward, a pink mist spewing out and across the surface of the spaceship, "Ha! Let's see how you like it when you're the one getting-" Cut off once again as a bullet pierced his skull the incubus faded into smoke as Fox lowered his rifle from below with a soft sigh, "that appears to be all for now."

The group of thieves relaxed as they slowly gathered up, "they aren't as strong as before but there's just so god damned many~" Skull complained as he stretched his neck with a noticeable cracking noise. "We should pull back for now, we've nearly used up our supplies and I don't see a end to these patrols anytime soon." Queen, the strategist stated as she rubbed a hand across her leg where a noticeable section had been torn, the wound long closed from healing magic leaving only a ache. "Yeah shouldn't we call it a break? I so need a shower after dealing with that tentacle... chariot... thingy" Panther quipped as she stretched her arms, her face a grimace at the memory of the disgusting enemy. With a curt nod Joker agreed, turning to Mona with a smile as the feline took the hint and prepared to transform.

Sitting above Futaba took her goggles off as she looked to her companions, "it's also dinner time and I am NOT missing curry night!" Fox tilted his head upward with a soft hum, "isn't every night curry night for you?" With a blush Futaba opened the hatch below her feet, grabbing a tentacle to head downwards with a, "shut it Inari!" Out of her view a screen showed a list of the thieves with various bars representing their physical and mental condition, and next to her portrait was a pink icon with the words "cursed lust" flashing...

**This is my first fanfiction so I apologize for any lack of quality, reviews are appreciated!"


	2. Chapter 2

Today had been weird. Not in the "internet flame war hit a peak and spilled where it didn't belong" weird, but a "everyone is acting weird" weird. Did that make sense? Futaba didn't know but that was a question for later, it had started this morning. After getting back from their last Mementos dwell at a much later hour they had all gone there separate ways, Akira and Morgana walking her home before going back to their dusty attic which REALLY needed a cleaning sooner or later. After waking up to her Pink Featherman theme ringtone Futaba finally rose at the early time of noon, groggily pulling herself out of bed to change and hunt down Sojiro.

After finally getting through the morning steps Futaba made the uncomfortable trek from her house to Cafe Leblanc. It didn't matter that it was a 3 minute walk at the most it was still outside and away from her computer, at least she had her phone to hold her attention as she tried to not bump into the older ladies going about their day in the alleys. Coming to a stop in front of the old familiar door Futaba couldn't help but smile as she swung it open, stepping inside and declaring her presence, "Sojiroooo! I require food!" She heard the deep chuckle before even seeing the father figure, coffee mug in hand and a warm smile on his face. "Same time as always huh? Already got it cooked, go ahead and grab a seat."

Grabbing her favorite booth which thankfully was open Futaba didn't bother to listen to the polite discussion between her caretaker and his customers, more focused on her Twitter feed, watching carefully for any pertinent news in between "dank" memes. While she didn't do any direct work that the other thieves did Futaba more then pulled her weight, researching trending topics and looking for any suspicious cases similar to the mental shutdowns. This routine was relaxing and on a weekend like this it was the perfect time. Not that it was any different then her weekdays but it's the thought that counts!

After finishing the plate of delicious food Futaba settled on one of the bar chairs, playing with the utensils as old timely music played from an advertisement. "Soooo where's Akira today?" Futaba asked, her mind drifting to the handsome leader, "Humph as if you kids tell me anything y'all do, though that Ryuji dropped by to meet up with him earlier, something about getting back into peak form?" Futaba stifled a laugh, just picturing the two wheezing their lungs out as they ran circles around a track. "What about you? Got any plans for the day?" Stretching her arms upward Futaba let out a little yawn, "Yep! Haru-chans gonna show me her house today! We're gonna have a tea party!" Sojiro grinned at the idea, "Huh.. You in a tea party huh.. Hope you have fun kiddo." Reaching over and rubbing her head a bit earning a slight giggle in response.

Looking up she saw Sojiros face as it took a strange twist, his body stopping for a second as he gave her an alien look. Breaking the contact Sojiro then rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Uhhh hey make sure you dont leave her side alright? She.. doesn't have any male workers does she?" Futaba tilted her head at the sudden question, "Ummm I don't think so other then maybe a janitor.. Wait do mansions have janitors!?" Sojiro merely breathed a heavy sigh before turning back to his mug, letting the orange haired fireball excitedly talk about who could work there. When did that little girl grow up? One second she was the same child she's always been and the next he couldn't stop noticing her finer features… Maybe it was time for him to find a companion soon geez…

The excited ramble was interrupted by the jingle of the door, as a brown haired lady walked in, taking a moment to gently close the door before turning and announcing her presence. "Hello Sakura-san and Taba-chan!" Performing a little curtsy Haru seemed to emanate that joyful energy that brought light even in a dark room. "Haru! Thanks for coming to get me!" Futaba exclaimed as she jumped from her stool, wrapping the taller girl in a tight hug. "Of course Taba-chan! Are you ready to go already?" With a grin Futaba nodded before going back to grab her phone, stashing it and nearly running out the door with Haru in tow, "Yep i'll see you later Sojiro be back tonight byeeee!" The older man reached out towards the closing door, "Be back before ten you kids!" With the only response being the creaking door and news broadcast Sojiro let out a tired sigh before grabbing a coffee pot, "I could use a cup right now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Warning NSFW- anal, futanari)

Two girls walked down an expansive hall, the walls adorned with paintings and displays of art collections flooded their sights. "W-wow Haru... You're an actual princess I swear…" Futaba muttered almost to herself, her tour through the Okumura estate had completely destroyed her expectations. Sure she had figured that the place had to be huge but this was almost cartoonish. The humble mansion from the outside would make you think it was large enough to fit maybe 3 families but the reality was far more impressive; with rooms dedicated to the collection and preservation of so many types of art and valuables. After seeing the 4th showroom Futaba had to sit down much to Haru's concern, now being taken to her room.

"Hehe~ Thanks but I am nowhere near royalty. Most of this was collected over my father's life and now falls to me. Truthfully I plan to donate much of the collections as they serve no purpose locked away here." Haru spoke with her normal formality, carrying herself with a certain pride. "Ah! Sorry again for overwhelming you Taba-chan! Hopefully a bit of tea will help calm you down a bit." Futaba gave a weak laugh as she held onto Haru's arm, the wide spaces and various butlers and maids causing social anxiety to creep up, "H-hehe Im fine Haru just a little frazzled…" Haru gave a soft smile as she continued to lead the way to her bedroom. She and Futaba almost never had the opportunity to bond together unless it was phantom thieves related so this was an exciting experience.

As they made their way Haru couldn't help but feel rather warm, perhaps from Futaba holding onto her arm? The way she clung to her was very adorable and the intimacy gave Haru warm feelings. Always wanting to have a younger sibling Haru returned the gesture, bringing an arm around her back and giving a small hug. "Don't worry Taba-chan I've asked the help to prepare my room beforehand so you won't have to deal with them." At her statement Futaba visibly relaxed, moving the hug from her arm to her waist. As they walked Haru's mind started to grow fuzzy, her thoughts more and more muddled as she eyed her friend from her peripheral vision. She really should help Taba with her wardrobe sometime, maybe something a little less tight fitting… As if acting on her instinct the hand on Futaba's back inched closer downwards until it rested on her rump.

The small jump from the also small girl caused Haru to look away towards the wall, "So did you know that these art pieces were actually acquired by me? I've always been a fan of these styles and I happened to meet an artist not too long ago." Keeping distracted with her rambling of art acquisition Futaba did her best to listen as Haru's hand continued to grope at her butt. Did she realize where she was grabbing? Another small squeeze made the answer obvious. Was this sexual harassment? Should she ask Haru why? It's not as if Futaba minded the physical affection and she did trust Haru but friends didn't do this unless it was one of those doujins she bookmarked, or maybe they did and she was just inexperienced with social cues? Deciding that it didn't hurt anyone to let this go on Futaba continued to hold to Haru as she massaged her butt while talking of pleasantries she exchanged with famous people. Futaba could feel her body shiver a little at the heat warming her core as they stopped in front of a beautiful Oak door. Giving one last hard squeeze Futaba had to purse her lips to avoid yelping as Haru finally released her rump, opening the door and gesturing her to come inside.

"Woooow! This is so cool! Ohhh the drinks are already set? Your maids don't mess around huh?" Futaba quipped as she excitedly ran around the room, coming to a stop in front of a porcelain table with exotic china filled with Darjeeling black tea and Milk Chocolate Hobnobs, a favorite of Haru's. As Futaba bent over the table to look at the foreign food Haru once more couldn't tear her eyes from the round buttocks in front of her. The excited shaking almost like a puppy caused an intense heat to rock Haru's body. The heat coming to a boiling point at her lower stomach, unable to control her hand Haru reached underneath her skirt, lowering her tights as the heat seemed to extend out from her groin and away from her body. Finally able to glance downwards Haru came to see a phallic extension connected to her own body. Her shock was surprisingly less than what she would have expected instead feeling as if this was always supposed to be there, giving it a curious poke the new addition throbbed, sending a small jolt of pleasure through Haru. Almost as it controlled Haru gently rubbed the tip, taking the liquid seeping out and coating the entire shaft in it with slow pumps. Intoxicated by the newfound pleasure Haru looked up at Futaba taking a curious nibble of the biscuit, her sour expression only making her even cuter than before! Feeling her reason finally snap Haru began her approach, stopping inches from Futaba as she took her hand and placed it on the small of Futaba's back giving her a small press.

"Hmph? Haru whats up?" Futaba questioned as she felt Haru pressing her back. Following the action she bent a little placing her hands on the table to steady herself. Looking back she saw Haru with a very strange look, her cheeks flushed and breathing deeply and Futaba could swear she saw a red glint in her hazed eyes. "Don't worry Taba-chan~ We just need to start with our party, here we go~" With a giggle Haru placed her hands on Futaba's hips, her fingers locked in the tight shorts and slid them down. With a yelp Futaba jerked forward, only for Haru's hips to pin her to the table, "Hyaaah! Hey what are you doing? Why my shorts?" Futaba whined as Haru continued to tug them downwards. "Trust in me Taba-chan, this will be a great time~" Haru whispered seductively as she pulled her hips back, giving Futaba some room to back up, as she pulled away from the table she came to a stop as her butt hit a hard object. Craning her neck to look back she questioned, "H-huh what is thaaAAAAAAT!" Mid sentence she felt the slippery object place itself on her rump. "H-haru you're a guy? Wait more importantly why are you putting that on me I thought this was a tea party?" Futaba questioned in a panic, able to see the long dong and feeling it rub across her cheeks. The slight painting of Haru sending chills through her bloodstream, "Well Taba-chan this is a tea party~ Done in America of course. It's how we show our bonds, and I am a girl see?" Lifting her shirt Haru's breast rest against her pink bra, the sight causing Futaba to blush even further. The reasoning caused Futaba to relax a bit, letting the rubbing continue, a million questions racing through her mind before she shut them down and choosing to let this continue. If this is how other cultures socialize she shouldn't judge, no matter how strange it seems; and if it's just rubbing its not that bad just think of it like a back massage…

Watching her new attachment grinding between Futaba's cheeks Haru couldn't help but grab at her breast, reaching a hand under her sweater as Futaba eyed her with a worried look. The poor girl was so nervous and yet that only made Haru want to do more, the warmth of her body only aiding the sensation of the hot-dogging. The shaft was slick with precum and pulsing like mad as Haru pulled it up for a second, taking time to slowly jerk it. Focusing on the cute butt again she could see Futaba's anus, quivering as her body shivered. Haru thought about how nice it would feel inside of there… Placing on hand on her cheek and parting it her other hand guided her phallus to the winking entrance, rubbing small circles at the opening as Futaba yelped in surprise. Unable to hold back anymore Haru slowly pressed herself forward, the tip facing resistance from her rear until it could no longer hold back the lubed object. With a lewd pop the dick pushed inward, slowing to a stop as Futaba cried out in surprise.

"Ohh so good~" Haru moaned as her thing pushed deeper inside her friend. The convulsions of her rear massaging the length even as it sat idle inside. Haru's legs shook slightly as the overwhelming sensation made her mind go blank for a couple of seconds, looking down the hunched shoulders Haru could hear Futaba whispering, "ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ughhhhhh my asssss…" Quietly chuckling at her young friends peril Haru wrapped her in a hug, "It's your first time Taba-chan? I'll take it slowly so take deep breaths and focus on the tea~" Finishing her statement with a small kiss to her head Haru began to pull out, drawing a groan from the smaller girl as she looked back to face her. "Are you sure this is how a American tea party is done?" In response Haru smiled down before pressing back in earning another groan.

As Haru continued to slowly grind her shaft in and out of Futaba she tried to focus on the snacks, almost spilling the tea multiple times as Haru moaned extensively from behind her. She wasn't an idiot there was no way this was a normal thing, Futaba didn't even know Haru HAD one of those and now it was inside her butt of all places! She hadn't even had her first time yet and now here she is pretending that her ass isn't on fire! Every time she had seen videos of anal online it always looked steamy and fun but how could anyone like this? Taking another bite of the strange biscuit it tasted surprisingly good, maybe it just needed tea after all… A small thrust from Haru knocked her out of her distraction, a small moan slipping from her lips in response, did she just moan? There was no way it had just felt good?! "Oh my Taba-chan are you already starting to feel it? You're a quick learner tehe~" Haru teased as she found her signal, forgoing the gentle pattern to now a rhythmic pace. Not hard but constant, Futaba responded with muffled yelps as she tried to hide her growing moans. "I-im not enjoying this AH!~" Covering her mouth with a blushed face Futaba cursed herself internally. The pain shifting into a pleasure slowly as a pressure built in her core. Looking back at Haru Futaba could see her face twisted in ecstasy, tongue hanging out as she picked up the pace even more. The contact of their hips creates a rhythmic slapping. Leaning over Haru nearly laid on top of her as she brought her lips to Futaba's ear, "T-taba-chan you feel so good.. C-can I cum inside?" Feeling her face burn even hotter Futaba looked down. She was making Haru feel so good? Should she let her finish? She was already inside her but to let her cum? Was it dangerous to have cum in your butt? The questions ran circles in her mind as the pleasure sent shock through her thoughts. Finally looking back with a nervous look Futaba barely whispered, "I-I guess?" Haru responded with a soft smile and a giggle as she wrapped her arms around Futabas waist, increasing her pace to a rapid smacking causing both to openly moan. The pressure inside at its greatest Haru let out a grunt as she gave a final deep thrust Futaba yelping as hot liquid poured into her intestines. The two holding their stance as each pulse of the quivering shaft injected more jizz inside of the hacker.

As the waves of pleasure subsided both girls stood there breathing heavily before Haru slowly pulled out, a final groan echoed from Futaba as the shaft finally exited with cum following oozing out her rear. Shaking slightly Haru released her arms as she glanced over to her friend, "Haah- haah T-that was amazing Taba-chan… Are you okay?" Futaba finally free of the probing fell to her knees almost taking the table with her, "C-can i lay down for a bit? I can't feel my legs…" Haru quickly helped her up, bringing her over to her Queen like bed and helping her to lay down, "I'm so sorry Taba! I'll go get a towel right away!" With a embarrassed panic Haru pulled up her tights, unaware of her now missing dong as she turned to the door; running off to get something to clean the mess as Futaba drifted to sleep exhausted already.


	4. Chapter 4

Behind the closed door of the bedroom Futaba laid face down on the super comfortable bed. Its memory foam sucking in her body and daring her to close her eyes, instead she looked back to Haru, gently using a towel to wipe the younger girls cum stained rear. Despite the raging lust having taken her not 5 minutes ago Haru felt nothing but guilt looking at the twitching booty. While it felt like heaven to her it must have been so hard for her friend... "Soooo… Should we talk about what just happened?" Futaba questioned, trying to ignore the aching sensation of her poor rump. Looking back Haru flashed several shades redder than before, "I-im sorry about that Taba-chan… I've never felt something like that before. I hope you can forgive me.." Futaba didn't respond for a bit, instead looking at Haru for an uncomfortable amount of time. "Why didn't you ever tell us? Did you not trust us or something?" Looking up from her cleaning Haru tilted her head in confusion, "I'm sorry? Tell you what Taba-chan?" With an annoyed huff Futaba pulled up her shorts, finally rolling over and bringing herself into a seated position, "about your.. Thing! I'm not judging you or anything but that's a big secret to keep hidden! Do you identify as female and what are your pronouns? These are important!" Futaba exclaimed while pointing to Harus crotch, the memory of the phallus causing her butt to ache. Haru flushed at the accusatory gesture before responding confused, "I don't think I understand what you mean, I don't have a "thing.""

Futaba glared at Haru with growing annoyance, fed up with this game she was playing, "uhh excuse me? What was in my FREAKING ASS just like a minute ago? It definitely wasn't a toy, not that you'd have one..." The meaning struck Haru instantly, taking a hand down to her crotch, earlier where there had been a new piece was now the familiar lack of one. Where had it come from and why was it gone? Seeing her grab at nothing the reality dawned on Futaba as well as she sank in her spot a bit, "You're telling me it just grew out of nowhere? How does that even work UGHHH!" Flopping back onto the bed Futaba laid there with a pout, this entire evening made no sense and her butt still stung like crazy not to mention she had felt good from it in the end. Did this make her a pervert? What would Akira think if he knew? Ugh, "God this is so embarrassing…"

"I'm sorry Taba-chan is there anything I can do to make up for this? I'll do whatever you want.." The guilt ridden girl asked as she inched closer to her friend, afraid of having destroyed the friendship they had. Looking up to meet her eyes Futaba sighed, it's not like this was how Haru usually was and her intuition was saying this wasn't exactly the senpai's fault. But that didn't mean she was getting off scot free. "Fine I'll forgive you… IF you reveal your most embarrassing secret Nyehehe~" Knowing an honest girl like Haru this was gonna be great teasing material. Like magic Haru was struck with a mortified look, her face a shade of crimson before looking away in slight shame. "W-well if that's what you really want then I-I guess i'll show you.."

Standing up Haru walked around to the other side of the bed as a confused Futaba watched. Stopping at the wall Haru fished a key from her pocket and used it on a keyhole behind the bedside lamp. Almost instantly Futaba jumped up on her hands and knees, the excitement overpowering the soreness, "WOAH! You have a secret compartment? This is totally a royal mansion! What's in there? Some secret family treasure?" Crawling up to see up close Futaba watched as Haru with a shameful look pulled out a handle, tugging it to pull open a secret closet… Filled with sex toys. Futabas jaw dropped as she looked upon the vast collection, the sides were adorned with 3 outfits. One very revealing set of lingerie, its blace lace bra and panty with a see through shroud screamed the essence of "Sexy." Across from it hung a striped corset adorned with a red bow with slick black thigh high socks and elbow gloves, a cute police hat hanging at the top. Lastly was a full blown maid outfit with garters and all just begging to be worn. Surrounding these outfits were a wide array of toys, vibrators of different shapes hung alongside plugs and beads; while next to those sat dildos of varying length, there was even a whip and a strapon! The vast collection of perverted goods for any kind of play nearly floored Futaba as Haru hid her face in shame. "T-this is my most embarrassing secret.. Not even my helpers know s-so please don't tell anyone."

Hearing no response Haru peeked through her fingers to see Futaba looking down at the sheets, fearing the worst Haru called out nervously, "T-Taba-chan?" Looking back up Futaba wore a nefarious smile, a genuine look of admiration in her eye as she asked, "Got any good movies? I can hook you up."

|Confidant Empress Level 10 ACHIEVED|


End file.
